Secret Fun
by white wolfox
Summary: It’s about Roy being bored on a certain afternoon and he decides to play a long prank so that his life isn’t as boring as it used to be… Well I will not carry on from here, as I would like to keep you readers out there in suspense. In case rated R
1. Roy's plot

Hi there, this is like my first fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy reading it like the way I enjoyed writing it… Well I will try updating as fast as possible. Oh Read & Review so as to how I may improve the story if you readers are not happy with it. So I guess I'll just let you guys get on with the story.

Summary: It's about Roy being bored on a certain afternoon and he decides to play a long prank so that his life isn't as boring as it uses to be… Well I will not carry on from here, as I would like to keep you readers out there in suspense.

**Chapter 1 **

It was early morning and Roy wasn't having a very good time as Hawkeye had piled a mountain high worth of paper work on his desk the moment he set down into his comfortable chair. He was hoping that the day would have gone by nicely without lifting a single finger that day. Sadly, he started reading through some of the papers on his table while thinking back about the good dream he had the previous night and thinking on how to put the dream into action. However, it couldn't happen, as the person that was in his dream has not returned from his last mission. With a sigh, he resumed his work.

It was late afternoon and Roy was feeling tired. He hadn't enjoyed the day as Hawkeye was eyeing him like a hawk. This made Roy smirk as he thought of how her name really matches her personality. Though things in the morning hadn't turn out like he had hoped, however the day started to change for the better as he had managed to sneak out and headed to the hospital wing to become his perverted self once more.

When he reached the hospital wing, what he saw made him laugh. Though he had planned on peeping and flirting with the nurses, however, he had found the sight more amusing. What he saw was Havoc and Armstrong in tights learning how to dance ballet. They were putting up a ballet show for the military and called it 'The prince of Swan Lake'. Armstrong who was good in ballet was teaching Havoc how to dance and was telling him to act girlier as Havoc was playing the female part. As he peeped at the two learn the dance, Roy had suddenly come up with a plan and was grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't wait to put his plans into actions, which reminded him of his dream. All of a sudden he decided that he was going to make it happen there and then. He got up from his position and started to straighten his clothes before leaving with a smirk still on his face.

Roy headed back to the office and went up to Hawkeye asking her if she had any makeup to spare him to use. Not knowing what was going on in his mind, she gave Roy a suspicious look and asked him what he needed the makeup for. Roy knowing that if he had told her his plan, his plan would have been washed down the drain. Therefore, he lied saying that Armstrong and Havoc was putting up a show and had asked him to get some makeup as a favour. Though still having a suspicious look on her face, Hawkeye reluctantly gave him her makeup kit.

Taking the makeup kit, Roy headed for the changing room to test out how well his plan would work. When he got there, he was glad to see his first victim. Havoc had finished his ballet lessons for that day and was heading back to the changing room to change back into his military outfit. He was feeling very embarrassed as he had to wear tights and the worst thing was that they had to practice in the hospital wing which meant that he would be embarrassing himself in front of all the pretty nurses. Coming out of the cubicle, Havoc saw Roy standing near the washbasin with his back facing him. But what made him more worried was what he saw from the reflection of the mirror.

What he saw was Roy with the makeup kit figuring out on how to use it and had already applied the lipstick. When Roy turned around, he started walking towards Havoc with a fake smile plastered onto his face. When he was next to Havoc, Roy asked Havoc whether he had found him pretty or not. This sent chills down Havoc's spine, but what made things worst was that he realised that there was no one around. All of a sudden, Havoc had an image flash through his mind of where he saw Roy in a skimpy outfit or actually with practically nothing on, with makeup all done, lying in a sexy pose in bed calling out to him in a girlish way. This made Havoc feel faint, as he didn't want to imagine his superior to make this thought come true. Even though Havoc knew about his superior's perverseness, however he never thought that his superior would be gay and was now giving second thoughts about it. He was also wondering how on earth had Roy picked him to be his 'victim' and was now trapped, as there was no one around. As Roy stroked Havoc's arm gently, all that was going on in Havoc's mind was that, 'I'm not gay… I'm not GAY… I'M NOT GAY… **I'M NOT GAY……..**.'

Not able to get anything through his mind at the moment all he could do was ask Roy what he was doing here and what was with all the makeup. However, the answers were not what he was hoping for. Roy replying in a playful way said that he had to finally admit that he was actually interested in the same sex and that showing his interest for the opposite sex was to make sure that no one would suspect him to be a gay and also to show him respect as he knows that no one would have wanted to follow a gay superior's orders. But because of his attractions toward Havoc was too strong, he had finally decided to break his promise to himself and show his true self to the one he loved.

Now knowing that his superior is a gay and the worst part was he was interested in him, all Havoc could do was gulp and think for something to say before things would get any worst. However, he could not think of anything as Roy's hand had found its way up his bare chest under his shirt and this has caused him to loss his trend of thoughts. As Havoc wasn't enjoying a single bit of this torture, he knew he had to do something to make Roy stop. Not knowing what to do, all Havoc could do was ask Roy in an uncomfortable way, "Why are you interested in someone like me?" Giving a second thought, he regretted what he has asked Roy as Roy's hand found its way to his belt buckle and pants making him think what could happen next, while Roy replied him saying, "Everything about you drives me crazy… And not to mention the sexiness in you is attracting me to you like a bee to honey." This made Havoc's hair to stand on ends, and things weren't getting any better as Roy's hands had found its way to Havoc's pants. He then slid his hand into the pants cupping Havoc's member and made a mental note to disinfect his hands after he was done with this little prank.

Havoc was feeling really disturbed and uncomfortable with Roy's hands down his pants and on his member. All he could master out was a moan and which caused Roy to smirk as his plan had turned out better than expected. Though Havoc didn't like what was happening; however he could not admit how good it felt. After sometime, Havoc could not hold it any longer and spilt his seeds all over Roy's hands. Feeling tired from all the 'excitement', his legs gave in and Havoc fell onto the floor with all his clothes in a mess. Roy then bent down and asked Havoc how did he feel about their little rendezvous and whether he would want to go out on a date with him. Havoc who snapped out of his dizziness, told Roy that he was not interested in guys and especially not him and denying the feeling he had during their little display together.

Roy with a hurt look pouted and said that his words had hurt him deep. With a fake cry, Roy ran out of the bathroom and went back to his office. When he reached his office and making sure that no one was around, he let out a loud laugher which he had to control whiles being with Havoc. Now making sure that his plan was working according to what he had hoped, all he had to do was to make sure that he would be able to pull it off before his actual target had returned. If not, his plan would have been a complete waste of time and not to mention the amount of rumours he would have to face later on in his life. Therefore in his mind all he could think was that this plan is not to fail.


	2. The horror of surprise

**Hi there, well I am sorry that I took so long. There was a period of time when I was so busy and my telephone line was giving me problems for more then 2 months so I haven't been able to go online. Well also I was told that I had to move out of my apartment so I was pretty much busy looking for a place to stay and having to pack all my stuff and move. Well I am truly sorry for delaying this story. Well I shell not keep you guys waiting any longer. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Havoc had just arrived to work and was feeling really worried as he remembered what had happened the day before. But things hadn't gotten any better as once he had arrived; a whole table of roses greeted him and there was a card placed in the middle. He picked the card up and gulped, as he knew who would have given him flowers. But what he feared most was what he was going to read in the card.

As Havoc read the card, his face turned pale and was on the verge of throwing up as this was what the card said; 'Good morning my dearest Little lovey dovey cutie meanie Havoc, how are you feeling today? I woke up this morning thinking of you and whiles walking to work I passed by a flower shop. When I saw these roses in the shop, I couldn't help myself as it reminded me of the good time we had yesterday in the changing room. I hope you love it, as there are 99 roses to represent my love to you. With Love, from your huggable sweetie biggie cutesy adorable teddy bear.'

After reading the card, Havoc felt sick in his stomach when his phone rang. Picking it up, he felt his breakfast almost coming out. This was because on the other end of the line was Roy.

Roy summoning up his sexiest voice said 'Good morning my handsome darling, do you like the flowers I bought for you? Anyway there is a job I need you to do so could you please come over to my office. Oh and could you please bring over the chocolates I bought for you this morning as well. I believe it's hidden under all those flowers so that no one would pick on them. See you in a few.' And with that, Roy hangs up the phone not letting Havoc butt in to say anything.

Havoc not knowing what to do, decided that he best pick up his courage and just head over to his superior's office as told. He also found where the chocolates were hidden and took it along with him. Though he was reluctant, Havoc dragged his feet while walking over to the office in hope to delay some time and as well cook up a plan before he reached Roy's office. In the morning, Havoc had come out with a plan when he saw Roy and that was to **RUN.** Run as far as possible away from Roy and avoid him as much as possible. However his hopes were let down as orders being orders meant he had no choice but to report to his superior.

Finally arriving the office still with no plan, Havoc just knocked on the door in hope that nothing weird would be seen behind these closed doors. When he heard Roy call out for him to enter, all Havoc could do was turn the handle. When Havoc opened the door the horrors revealed itself, as there in the office was Roy dressed in nothing but kinky leather brief and a whip in his hand standing next to his window. With the sight of Roy in front of him, Havoc slammed the door and shouted out saying 'I'll come over when you are fully dressed sir.' And with that he ran off trying to get the image of Roy out of his mind.

The day was passing by slowly for Havoc who was wishing the day would end soon along with the nightmare. It was mid afternoon and that was the time his ballet lessons started. Still feeling humiliated for being dressed in tights and having to be the female role in the recite, Havoc was knocked out of his senses of humiliation and a sudden panic hit him. His senses told him that he was being watched and the stalker wasn't far. He was doing a spin when he caught sight of Roy at the door staring at him with hungry eyes, which would swallow him and consume him.

During his break half way through his ballet lesson, Roy came up to Havoc offering him a drink. Havoc felt suspicious but still took the drink and examines it before taking a sip when he thought that there was nothing wrong with it. And boy was he wrong, as Roy had slipped some alcohol into the drink. Havoc with almost 0 alcohol tolerance rate, became drunk the moment the drink touched his lips. With that he came crushing down into Roy's arms who picked him up bridal style and told Armstrong that the lessons today was cancelled as Havoc had fainted. With that Roy left whiles carrying Havoc and headed to the changing room to pick up Havoc's stuff before reporting that he was going to leave early, as he had to send Havoc home before heading home himself.

Once Roy had reached home with Havoc still in his arms, Roy headed straight for his room where there was a king size bed in it where he placed Havoc down. The room was beautifully decorated. The walls were a nice shade of apple white with a tint of green, which made the room bright and spacious. His furniture was made out of mahogany wood, which showed how classy the room was. The curtains and sheets matched the colour of the room, as it was a darker shade of green with golden lining. There was an elegant bathroom attached and a walk in wardrobe that was filled with Roy's clothes.

Knowing that his plan was only half way through, he went out again to the nearby flower shop where he bought almost all the flowers that was in the shop and told the shop lady to deliver it immediately before heading off for his home. Once he reached home with the lady delivering the flowers, he headed to the kitchen where he cooked a romantic dinner for two and decorated the place up before going upstairs to decorate the bedroom where Havoc was still sleeping in. After making sure that it was all nicely decorated and all, he headed for the bathroom for a shower. After the refreshing shower, Roy headed back down to the kitchen to check whether the food was done and then he made sure that all the doors and windows were shut tight, which required a master key to open it so that Havoc was unable to run away. This was a full proof plan which Roy was not going to fail as the thing he hated most was a plan that he came up with fails just because of a tiny mistake.

After making sure that everything was in place, Roy headed back to his room to wake Havoc up. When Roy reached the room, he walked slowly over to Havoc who was still in dreamland. Shaking him gently, Havoc began to stir. Though he was starting to stir, his image was still blur and when he opened his eyes, what he saw was a beautiful woman trying to wake him up. He stretched out his arm to grab the woman and pulled her down to give her a passionate kiss. Roy who was taken aback at what was happening to him just played along with what Havoc was doing and therefore returned the kiss with passion.

As they parted, Havoc opened his eyes once again but this time his pupils dilated as the horror of what he had just done came into mind. He had just kissed his superior that he had thought was the girl he had dreamed earlier. With that he pushed Roy off him and screamed, as he didn't know whether he was still trapped in his so-called dream. However, when he pinched himself, it hurt. This meant that it wasn't a dream after all but that meant he had really kissed his superior who was interested in him. Which he couldn't decide which was more horrible the dream or the real thing.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed the story... Well you guys have to wait and find out what happens... muahahaha

Also if theres any points that you are not happy just leave a message for me.


End file.
